A Seventeen Year Old Concerto
by Complete Sylence
Summary: riku is a great pianist who is now enrolled in a private school for young musicians against his will. when he meets a girl with a voice like an angel the school doesn't seem so bad. [rikuOC][rated for some language]please r & r!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Seventeen Year Old Concerto **_

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! Ah, it has been a while since I have written a Kingdom Hearts story, but I have been working on other stories as well. Please enjoy this first chapter of the story!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Great Pianist**_

Riku stopped playing the piano and stood to take a bow. The crowd clapped with a standing ovation. He walked off the stage and went back stage to get a drink. So many years of playing had made him an outstanding pianist.

"Riku, great job!" Tidus said as he lowered the curtains. "This has got be your best performance all year!" Riku smiled as Tidus patted him on the back. His smile quickly disappeared as Selphie and Kairi walked onto the stage to sing. The beginning of the year talent show as usually one of Riku's favorite events, but this year he just wasn't into the whole idea.

"Hey, Riku, you okay?" Tidus asked as he raised the curtains.

"Uh, yeah," Riku said. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. You know, I've been practicing all day in the music room and . . .well. . .you know."

"I see," Tidus said with a smile. "Go get yourself a soda from the cooler and sit down over there with Sora. He's been waiting for you to finish your act." Riku nodded and walked over to Sora who tossed him a Root Beer can. Riku caught it and sat down next Sora. Sora did a guitar solo.

"You did well, Riku," Sora said. "I swear, your getting better and better with every school production."

"I guess," Riku said after he took a sip of his soda. "You did very well too, Sora. If you keep practicing you'll get far." Sora smiled. Kairi and Selphie finished singing and the crowd clapped as they left the stage. Selphie and Kairi gave each other high fives and walked over to the guys.

"Well? How did we do?" Kairi asked.

"You did awesome!" Sora said, giving Kairi a hug. He gave Selphie a hug to. Riku gave them a thumbs up as he finished his soda and threw it into the waste basket. They heard the crowd getting out of their chairs and start to walk into the lobby. Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Selphie turned their heads to see Kairi's mother, Sora's father, Selphie's grandparents, and Riku's parents walking up to them. Riku's mother gave him a deadly hug.

"Oh, Riku! You were perfect!" she said. Riku tried to release himself from his mothers grip.

"Mother! I'm seventeen! There is no need for the suffocating hugs," he said. She let go of him and he took a deep breath. His father patted his son on the back and Riku looked up at him.

"Great job, son," he said. "Now, how about we go home and order some pizza. How's that sound?" Riku smiled and nodded.

"See you guys at the movies tomorrow," Riku said. "Bye!" Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Tidus waved to Riku as he and his parents walked out of the back stage. His parents looked at each other and frowned. They then looked at their son who was walking two feet ahead of them.

"_He'll be so sad after we tell him," _thought his mother.

**At Riku's House**

Riku sat on the couch in the living room, eating his pizza, and watching tv. His parents were in the kitchen. His mother was typing an e-mail to her boss and his father was working on some papers for work. Riku had changed from his black tux into jeans and a simple black shirt.

". .Ugh," said Riku's mother said. She stopped typing and put her hand on her head. "I can't work like this." Her husband looked up from his paper and raised a eyebrow at what his wife said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Once we tell Riku he will hate us for the rest of his life," she said with a sigh.

"Listen," he said as he stood. He gave his wife a hug. "He won't hate you. Just tell him the truth and you better do it now."

"Tell me what?" Riku asked as he walked in. Riku walked over to the counter and opened the pizza box to get another piece of pizza. Riku's father walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Riku, sit down," he said. "We have to tell you something important." Riku sat down on the stool and looked at his parents.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"No," said his mother. "But you may find it as a shock. You see, Riku, you have great talent when it comes to playing the piano and you should go somewhere to get even better."

"I know," Riku said. "That's why you put me in that after school thing, right?"

"Yes, but. . ." said his father. "We got a letter a week ago from Charleston Private School for young musicians. It's a school for singers, guitarists, drummers, pianists, and so on and so forth. We looked at the school and we. . . .transferred you to that school."

"Father, don't even joke about that stuff," Riku said. "Now I have to get back to my show before -"

"Riku," said his mother. "We are serious. You are going to Charleston Private School. You have a dorm there and you will be there for the year. You'll come back during the summer." Riku stood from his seat and looked at his parents.

"You did this without asking me?" he asked. "I don't believe you!" His father looked at him and frowned.

"Go. . pack your things," said his father. "I'm taking you there tomorrow afternoon. Get some sleep because it is a long drive there." Riku turned and walked up to his room. He sat on his bed and put his hands over his face.

"This isn't fair," he said. He sat there for a moment and then grabbed his laptop. He looked at his IM and saw that Sora wasn't on at the moment. Riku went to his e-mail and started to type up a letter.

_**Sora,**_

_**You won't believe me at first, but I had just got the worst news. My parents enrolled me in a private school for young musicians! They didn't even ask me! This has got to be the worst thing that has ever happened to me. When you get the chance, e-mail me back, but first tell the others, okay? See you next summer.**_

_**Riku**_

Riku closed his laptop and placed it next to his bed. He looked at his closet and sighed.

"Private school equals uniforms," he said. "I guess all my clothes will be good for is the weekends. Jeez, I hate this!" He fell back and placed his pillow over his face. "This will be the worst year ever."

**A/N: **that was short, I know, but the other chapters will be longer than this. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: angel's voice

_**A Seventeen Year Old Concerto **_

**A/N:** I want to say thanks to my first reviewers for this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol! Now on with the story! Oh, I don't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts or the lyrics to the songs that will be used in this and later chapters.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Angel's Voice**_

Riku waved to his father as he drove down the street to head home. Riku looked up at the school and it looked more like a mansion with it's glistening white paint job. He walked up to the large black gates as they opened when he got up to them. He walked along the path to the doors of the school and opened the door. He was going to find his dorm which was room 121 on the second floor.****He heard an elevator bell ring and he turn the corner to see two elevators.

"Hey, you coming?" asked a boy. He had short black hair and his bangs covered his right eye. "Well? Are you or are you not?"

"Uh, yeah," Riku said. Riku walked over to the boy and got in the elevator with him. He stood next to him as the elevator started to go up.

"You new here?" asked the boy.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" he asked. Riku put his suitcase down and extended his hand towards the boy, hoping he would shake it.

"I'm Riku," he said. "And you are?" The boy smiled and shook Riku's hand with a pleasant smile.

"I'm Juan," he said. "Nice to meet ya. So, what are you here for? Wait, let me guess; you're a guitarist, right?"

"No, I'm a pianist," Riku said.

"Nice," Juan said. "I'm a drummer. Oh, and what dorm are you in? I could probably help you around because the school has two buildings. This is just the dorm building, but the actual school is on the other side of the street with the silver gates, just so you know."

"Oh, thanks," Riku said. "I'm in dorm 121."

"Really?" Juan said. "Well, I guess it's really weird that I met you right here, right now, roommate!" Riku raised a brow at Juan who's smile widened.

"Roommate?"

"Yeah," Juan said. "That's my dorm too. Weird huh?" Riku smiled. The elevator came to a stop and they walked off once Riku picked up his suitcase again. They started to walk down the hall when Riku heard someone singing. It was a girl and she had a great singing voice. Riku looked down the next hallway and saw a door opened slightly. He started to walk that direction.

"Hey, Riku, where're you goin'?" Juan asked. He followed Riku as he continued to walk towards the open door. Riku place his suitcase down again and looked in through the door. He saw a girl with long brown hair that reached her waist and jade eyes. He then looked to her left and saw a boy with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. They were both singing.

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...**

The girl stopped singing and the boy clapped. He had finished his part of the song a little earlier and was listening to the girl finish it off.

"I think we're getting better, Sis," he said. "Now let's go again."

"But we have sung the song four times already," said the girl. "Can't we stop for today? I have some work to do." The boy looked at her and gave her the puppy dog face.

"Please?" he asked. She laughed a little and nodded. "Yes!" He walked over to the radio and went to start the CD over again. Juan grabbed the back of Riku's shirt and pulled him away from the door. They started to walk to their dorm when Riku asked,

"Who were those two? They were great singers," Riku said. Juan turned on his heals, facing Riku. Riku stopped and looked at Juan.

"Those two were Aura and Cedric Kurinai," Juan said. "Aura and Cedric are the best singers here and have never lost their spot as number one. Just so you know; Cedric is a jerk to people who try to get to close to his sister. We think he is using her to get famous in the future, but we don't know for sure. Aura is nice, caring, quiet, and does what her brother tells her to do. Since he is a year older than her he thinks he can just tell her what to do. She also distances herself from people so try not to get so close. One, Cedric would rip you apart, and two, she would never be committed."

"Sounds like she is under a lot of pressure," Riku said.

"She is," Juan said as they started to walk again. "Her family expects so much from her. It's sad really." They came up to their dorm room and Juan got out his key. He places it in the lock, turned the key, and they walked in.

The room had tan walls and two beds. The beds were large and had red pillows and a red comforter. The floor was wood, but had a black carpet in the center of the room. Juan had put posters up on his side of the wall with his favorite bands on them. There was also a stereo system and a stack of CD's in the corner of the room.

"So, what'd you think?" Juan asked.

"This is a really nice room," Riku said. He walked over to his bed and placed his suitcase on it. "I guess I should unpack my weekend clothes then."

"That reminds me," Juan said. He walked over to the spare closet and grabbed Riku his uniform. "Our teacher, Mr. Smith, told me that I was going to have a roommate two weeks ago. He asked me to keep your uniform in your closet for once you got here." He closed the closet door and set the clothes on Riku's bed. The uniform was black pants, a white, collared button down shirt, and a gray tie (it is optional to wear the tie). The tie had the schools emblem on it which was a gold anchor with a hawk perched on it.

"This looks kind of like my suit and tie that I wear at concerts," Riku said, looking at the folded clothes.

"It's a shame that now our everyday clothes have to become weekend clothes only," Juan said as he threw himself onto his bed. "So once you change we can head to the first floor for dinner. Tonight is whatever we want."

"Where is the menu?" Riku asked.

"We can see what's for dinner and lunch on our laptops on the school website," Juan said. "I check it every morning so don't sweat it." Riku smiled and walked into the restroom to change. He walked out a few moments later in the uniform. Juan smiled and clapped.

"How's it look?" Riku asked.

"Nice," Juan said. "How about you give me a little twirl?" He asked jokingly.

"Only in your dreams, Juan," Riku said. They walked out of their room and headed for the cafeteria to eat dinner.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!

Riku lazily pushed the off button on his alarm clock, got up, and stretched his arms. He yawned and walked into the restroom to take a shower. Juan had woken up a little earlier and went to get them some breakfast. Juan left Riku a note that said he would bring breakfast back to their room so they can eat and head right for class. Riku dried himself off and got dressed. SLAM!

"Ah!" Riku shouted. Riku walked out of the restroom with the hairbrush in his hands and looked at Juan. "Why did you just smash the door down, Juan?"

"Because Cedric makes me so angry!" Juan shouted. "He acts so nice around Aura, but when she isn't there, he is the biggest jerk in the whole world! I wish the heartless would take his heart!"

"Now that is going a little far," Riku said. Juan handed Riku his drink (mmm. . .mocha. . .). Riku sat on his bed and raised a brow at his fuming friend. Once Juan was done they headed for class. Juan was still a little pissed, but he was better. Juan was just glad that since Cedric was a year older then them, they didn't have any classes with him.

Juan and Riku walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back. Riku looked in front of him and saw Aura. She was working on her laptop, looking up more lyrics to some songs she could sing. Riku was about to say hi when the teacher, Leon, called on him.

"Riku, how about you stand and introduce yourself," he said. "After all, everyone should have the chance to meet you." Aura turned and faced Riku. She smiled. He stood and looked at the large class.

"Hi, my name is Riku and I play the piano," Riku said as he sat down again.

"Welcome to the school, Riku," Aura said. "My name is Aura." She extended her hand and he shook it. He knew who she was before, but he didn't want her to know that he watched her sing for a while.

"Nice to meet you," Riku said. She turned around and started to work again. Juan elbowed Riku and he smiled.

"Isn't she nice?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Isn't she cool?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't she **hot**?"

"Juan. . ." Riku said.

"What?" Juan asked. "You have to admit she is cute." Riku rolled his eyes and opened up his book to look at what the lessons were.

"_He does have a point. . . .she is kinda cute," _Riku thought. Leon grabbed a piece of chalk and started to draw music notes on the blackboard to start the lesson.

After class Juan and Riku walked out of the classroom. Juan started to walk down the hall that led to the exit when he saw Riku heading down the opposite hallway.

"Hey, where are you going?" Juan asked.

"I'm just going to the orchestra room to practice," Riku said. "I heard that it has a piano in there and I need to get in a little practice today." Juan nodded and waved to his friend. Riku walked into the orchestra room and turned on the lights. He set his books down on the chair next to the cello. He saw a black piano near the wall and sat down. Riku thought of what to play and then he finally remembered a song that his father taught him. He started to play the song and after a moment he heard someone singing the lyrics to the song.

**Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down)**

Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight

Bridge  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

Chorus 2x  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Riku stopped playing and looked at the door frame to see Aura leaning against it. She smiled and walked up to him. He instantly stood up and looked at Aura.

"Uh. . .hi. . ." Riku said.

"Your really good, Riku," she said. "I've heard a lot of pianists, but you have got to be one of the best. It's not everyday that I can sing to the song of a pianist and actually have fun doing it. When Cedric and I sing it is because he wants us to be perfect, so it is mainly practice. There is rarely a time that I am singing because I want to."

"That's sad, Aura," he said. "Maybe you should just tell him that you want to take a break."

"Oh, I can't do that," Aura said. "We have come to far." The heard the door open and close. They turned to see Cedric standing there with his arms crossed. His icy stare was pointed at Riku. "Oh, Cedric, this is Riku and Riku this is my brother Cedric."

"Hey," Riku said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Cedric said. Riku knew he was just saying that to make Aura happy. He walked over to Aura and out his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Aura. We have a lot of work to do before we preform tomorrow night."

"Preform? Tomorrow night?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, we're going to sing at a local restaurant because the singers they hired couldn't make it," Aura said. "We were just a second choice. Plus, it helps the school out a little."

"Aura. . ." Cedric said. Aura waved to Riku as she and Cedric walked out of the orchestra room. Riku walked over to his books and picked them up.

"Talked to him once, seen him twice, and I already hate him," Riku said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**A/N: **it. . .is. . .done. Now to get on with the next chappie that will be here soon! Yay! **_Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: to all you teens!

_**A Seventeen Year Old Concerto **_

**A/N:** it is me. . .again! Thank you to all who reviewed and if you didn't review then that it okay! At least you read some or all of the chapters that are on here so far and know that this story exists. On with the chappie!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**To All You Teens!**_

The class was full of talk because Leon had finished the lesson and let them talk for the rest of the period. Riku sat in his seat reading as Juan talked to his other friend, Gabriel (a guitarist), about a new game that just came out. Riku looked up from his book and saw Aura on her laptop again, working on their history project (at the school they do have basic classes, it isn't all music). He then saw the school's secretary, Areith, walk into the room. She walked up to Leon and started to talk to him. He then looked at the class and looked at every student until he came across Aura.

"Aura, would you come here please?" he asked. She nodded, closed her laptop, and walked down the steps to Leon and Areith. They walked out into the hallway to talk.

"_Hmm, what was that about? Did someone get hurt in her family, or something?" _Riku thought. He looked at the clock and class was going to let out in a few moments so he got his things together.

"Are you serious?" Aura asked. "Poor Kurt." Kurt, Cedric and Aura's pianist, became ill over night and couldn't play at the restaurant that night. Cedric was also pulled from class and stood there with his arms crossed. He was pissed that Kurt couldn't play and they might have to cancel the performance.

"I am very sorry, you two," Areith said. "But there is nothing we can do. We don't have any other people who know how to play the songs that you two are going to sing. You will have to cancel."

"This sucks!" Cedric said. "All that work. . . ." Aura frowned. The door opened and Leon's students started to walk out. A thought then came to Aura and she pointed to Riku once he walked out of the room.

"He can do it," Aura said. Leon grabbed Riku's shoulder and pulled him into the small group. "Can't you?"

"I can do what?" Riku asked.

"Riku, could you be Cedric's and Aura's pianist tonight?" Areith asked. "Kurt is ill and is unable to go. Are you a good pianist?"

". . .Yes," Riku said. Areith smiled and nodded.

"You have the job," she said. "Make sure that you are at the front of the school tonight at seven thirty, right after dinner. You have to be in a black tuxedo with a white tie." Riku nodded and Areith walked away and Leon walked back into his classroom to grade papers.

"Why _him_?" asked Cedric.

"Because he is a great pianist," Aura said. "After all, I got the honor of singing a song as he played it. Of course, that was one of the songs I will be singing." Cedric narrowed his eyes at Riku and walked off. Aura sighed and looked at Riku.

"Maybe, I shouldn't," Riku said. "Your brother does look very happy with me. I shouldn't. . ."

"Riku, don't let what my brother said stop you," Aura said with a smile. "Cedric is. . .complicated, but I bet he will start to like you a little more over time." Riku thought for a moment and nodded. Aura smiled again, patted him on the shoulder, and walked away. Riku smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

"DUDE, THAT IS SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! YOU GET TO PLAY THE PIANO FOR THE ANGEL OF THE SCHOOL AND HER DEVIL OF A BROTHER!" Juan said. He was sitting on his bed kicking his feet as Riku put his tie on.

"Aura, trusts her brother," Riku said. "That's what matters, I guess. He can be a devil or an angel. It doesn't matter to me because I have no intension on talking to him very much."

"Good," Juan said. "He can really shoot a person down, depending on what ya say. He is really mean."

"I know, you have told me a million times."

"But, still, you are going to play for Aura! Now that is awesome!"

"Everyone says that."

"Because it is true."

"I am going to treat her like a normal person rather than a queen. I bet that is what she wants."

"Maybe."

"I would bet **your **life on it."

"What? Scarred of dying?"

"No."

"I am."

"You do that."

"I will."

"Okay."

"Okay."

". . . . ."

"Soooo. . . ."

"This conversation is over," Riku said as he grabbed his long black jacket. He placed his room key in his pocket, waved to Juan, and walked out of the door. He walked to the schools entrance and saw Cedric and Aura walking over to him. Cedric was in a black tux just like Riku, but he also wore a black tie. Aura was in a white dress that came down to her knees, white high heeled shoes, and her hair was up in a bun. "You guys look nice."

"Thanks," Aura said. "You looked nice yourself, Riku." Cedric stood next to his sister and didn't make eyes contact with Riku. Riku turned his head as they walked into the car that was sent for them. Riku sat next to Aura in the back when Cedric sat in the front with the driver.

Once they were at the restaurant, Riku, Aura, and Cedric walked behind the good sized stage to get ready. A man with shaggy brown hair and purple eyes walked behind the stage and he was in a tux as well.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, my name is Derrick and I am the violinist that will be playing with you tonight," he said. Then, just as Derrick placed his violin down, another man walked in with long blonde hair in a pony tail, and deep blue eyes walked in. He was in a black tux as well.

"And you are. . .?" Riku asked.

"I'm William," he said. "But you can call me Will, if you want. I play the drums and I'll be playing with you guys as well."

"I thought we were the only people preforming," Aura said.

"Oh, no, no, no," Derrick said. "We were hired to play tonight with the other singers, but once we got the call that they were sick we thought that we were out of a job."

"But once we heard that they got replacements we were happy," Will said. "Of course, you know that songs that you'll have to sing right? You have to sing the songs that were promised for tonight."

"We have to sing what songs that other people were going to sing?" Aura asked.

"Yup," Derrick said as he got his violin out of the case. He then grabbed the papers on the stand next to him and he handed them to Aura. "These are the songs that you'll have to sing. Your brothers songs are in there too." Aura pulled out his brothers songs and he looked at them.

"I know a few of these," he said.

"Me too," Aura said. "I guess we have nothing to worry about." Riku took a look at the papers and knew the notes for them. They heard a man walk onto the stage in front of the curtain.

"Well, everyone," he said. "Welcome to our restaurant and tonight we have a really treat for you all! Sadly, the performers that were originally scheduled to come couldn't make it, but we got replacements that were recommended. Aura, Cedric, and Riku are from Charleston Private School for Young Musicians. Aura and her brother Cedric are the schools best singers and Riku is the schools newest pianist. Then from Harrison and Mary Private School we have Derrick, a violinist, and William, a drummer. Now, give them a welcoming round of applause!" The man walked to the side as the curtain raised, revealing the five teenagers. The men took a bow and Aura did a little curtsy. They looked around and saw that place was full of people, but most of them were teenagers. The other teens in the restaurant looked like they were going to take their steak knives and kill themselves before they listened to another slow dance.

Aura walked up to the mic, Riku sat down at the piano, William walked over to his drums, Derrick got his violin ready, and Cedric grabbed the second mic.

"My sister will be singing '24' for you all," Cedric said. He walked off of the stage and the crowd clapped again. Derrick, Will, and Riku started playing and Aura started to sing.

**Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day **

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

In 18 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

In 13 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it

And I can't believe  
How much I've wasted my time

In just 8 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

In just 1 hour they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

The crowd clapped again. She bowed her head and Cedric walked back onto the stage. He picked up his mic and Aura stated,

"Now my brother will sing 'Right Here Waiting'." She walked off of the stage as Riku and Derrick started to play (last time I heard the song it didn't have any drums).

**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain **

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takesOr how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Waiting for you

Cedric took a bow as the people clapped again. The teens in the crowd sunk in their seats out of boredom. Riku thought for a moment, stood, grabbed, the mic from Cedric, and turned to Derrick.

"Derrick, can you play the guitar?" he asked.

"Yeah," Derrick answered with a confused look.

"Grab that one over there," Riku said. Derrick put his violin down, grabbed the guitar, and waited for Riku to give his next order. "Oh, and Will, get ready to play for this song, okay?"

"Right," Will said. Cedric looked at Riku with hate in his eyes.

"What are you doing, you moron?" Cedric asked. "_You_ aren't going to _sing_ are you?"

"I am," Riku said. "Look at the other people out there, besides the adults. They are miserable, so we should spice things up a bit."

"Do you even sing?"

"A little," Riku said. Cedric was about to hit Riku over the head when Aura pulled her brother to the side. Derrick and William started to play after Riku told them what song they were going to do. Riku held up the mic and said,

"This is for all of the other teens out there!"

**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got **

_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)(I won't be ignored)

_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

The teens all stood from their seats and clapped. The adults clapped a little also. Riku put the mic down and looked at Aura and Cedric. Aura smiled and started to clap as well, but Cedric stood there with a angry look on his face.

Back at the school

"You did WHAT!" Juan asked as he closed his book.

"Hey, they looked really miserable," Riku stated as he pulled out his laptop. "If I didn't do that they probably would have taken their steak knives and killed one another. I did them a favor." Juan raised a brow at his friend.

"Oh, please," Juan said. "All you did was make Cedric mad."

"I don't care," Riku said. Riku looked at his e-mail and saw that he got a letter from Sora. He opened it and it read,

_**Riku,**_

_**OMG! You were sent to PRIVATE SCHOOL! This isn't cool! How will Kairi and I be able to see you? How will you be able to see us? What about us going skate boarding? Sleep overs? Going bowling on Friday with the gang? Oh man! This doesn't work with my schedule, let alone my social life! Wait 'till I tell Kairi. Man, will she be pissed.**_

_**Dude, promise me that you will type to me at least once a week. Maybe ever twice a week. I just want to be able to talk to my best friend. Promise me that. Write back, okay? Later.**_

_**Sora**_

Riku smiled and started to type back.

_**Sora,**_

_**It isn't all that bad, really. The people around here are really nice (except for one) and the teachers are really cool (except for Professor Cid). Look, I made a few new friends, an enemy, and things are going smoothly. And, yes, Kairi will be pissed.**_

_**Of course, I will write to you once or twice a week, okay? Look, I'm tired so, I guess, I 'll talk to you later then. Bye.**_

_**Riku**_

He closed his laptop and placed it on the desk. He then jumped into bed and Juan turned the lights off since the switch was next to his bed.

**A/N; **It. . .is. . .done. . .again! Now, I shall try to update this a little sooner, okay? **_Please review!_ **


	4. Chapter 4: at the mall

_**A Seventeen Year Old Concerto **_

**A/N:** OMG, thanks for the reviews! You guys are the coolest! And now here is another chappie for your enjoyment (gives some cookies)!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**At The Mall**_

Riku was sound asleep. There were no classes that day and he just wanted to sleep. It was a long night last night with the whole performance and all.

"RIIIIKKKKUUUU! WAKE UP, DUDE!" Juan shouted. Riku pulled the covers over his head and rolled to his other side so he was now facing the wall. Juan took a deep breath, rolled his eyes, and exhaled. "Come on! I want to go to the mall!"

"Can it wait 'till later?" Riku asked, sleepily. Juan grabbed Riku's shoulder and shook him violently.

"Come on, Riku! Aura always goes to the mall on our days off!"

"So?"

"So, maybe you will see her there."

"What does it matter?"

"Don't you like her?"

"As a friend."

"No, no, no, I mean 'like, like'."

"I just met her two days ago and you want me to tell you if you I 'like, like' her?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Why?"

"Friends is good enough for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, yes."

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Really, re-"

"That's it! We're going to the mall!" Riku shouted as he got out of bed. Juan smiled in victory. He knew that if he kept bugging Riku he would cave in. Riku grabbed his weekend clothes (outfit from KH2), got dressed, grabbed his cell phone and wallet, and the two boys left to go catch a bus.

Once at the mall

"Why are we here again?" Riku asked. Juan turned and looked at his silver haired friend.

"Check it; today the new game store opened, American Eagle is having a HUGE sale, and A LOT of cute girls come to the mall on weekends."

"What are you? A pimp?" Riku asked.

"No," Juan said. "Now let's go!" Juan grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him to the gaming store. Riku stood next to Juan as his friend looked at all of the games with awe. He eventually bought a fighting game (two people can play it (he's going to make Riku play it) and they left the store. Riku was thankful. Then they went to American Eagle, a place that Riku actually liked. They walked into the store and was greeted by a woman. They smiled and walked past her.

"What do you think?" asked a familiar voice.

"I think the light brown is better," said a unfamiliar voice. Riku and Juan walked to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were and they saw Aura and her best friend, Heather. Aura was trying on a new outfit of ripped jeans and a long sleeve white shirt with a blue eagle on the front and it said American Eagle on the left arm.

"Who's that girl?" Riku asked. "I mean, I've seen her in class, but I never heard her name before."

"That's Heather," Juan said. "She is really nice." Heather had auburn hair that was three inches below her shoulders. She also had green-blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans that were slightly baggy, black flip-flops, and a lavender tank top.

"You think?" Aura asked. "The light brown looks better?"

"Uh-huh," Heather said. "Well, go try it on again."

"Okay," Aura said. She walked back into the dressing room and put the other shirt back on.

"HI HEATHER!" Juan said.

"HI JUAN!" Heather said. Juan grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him over to Heather. "Hey, who is your new friend, Juan?"

"This is Riku," Juan said. Riku shook Heather's hand and she smiled. "He's the newest pianist at our school. He's really good."

"Oh, yeah," Heather said. "Aura told me about you. Anyone who treats my best friend with respect like you is a friend of mine!" She gave Riku a hug and then pushed him aside and looked at Aura.

"See, now that is a nice outfit!" Heather said. "Doesn't she look sexy you guys!"

"Tttttttttooooooooottttttttttaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy," Juan said.

"Heather..." Aura said. "How does it look? That's all I want to know."

"You look nice," Riku said.

"I still think she looks sexy," Juan whispered to Riku. Riku elbowed his friend in the side. Aura smiled and walked back into the changing room to try on the next outfit.

"How about you guys try on some clothes?" Heather asked. "This place has nice stuff."

"That's why I'm here," Riku said. Riku turned and chose a few shirts and a few pairs of jeans, as did Juan. Heather decided to join them. Aura changed into dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy. Her shirt was a cream colored tank top with gold strips (horizontal) on it that were widely spaced from each other. Over that she wore a red, love sleeve, sweater that came down to her mid stomach which was a v-neck. It showed off the rim of the tank. Heather changed into blue jeans, a brown belt, and a green, short sleeve shirt that said "American Eagle" on it in different colors. Riku changed into baggy jeans with a few rips in them. He wore a white short sleeve shirt under a blue, collar shirt which he kept unbuttoned. Juan changed into the same jeans as Riku, but weren't ripped. His shirt was gray with a black guitar on it.

"Hmm, I know," Heather said. She walked over the rack were Riku got his shirt, but grabbed a pick one. She pulled the blue shirt off of Riku and he put the pink one on. "It takes a real man to wear pink!" Aura got her camera out of her purse and asked the woman that worked there to take a picture of the four teens. Aura and Heather stood next to each other, giving each other a hug, with Riku to the left and Juan to the right of the two girls. She snapped the picture and gave the camera back to Aura, putting it back into her purse. They purchased the clothes and walked out of the store.

**AT THE FOOD COURT**

"Okay, where do you wanna go after we eat?" Juan asked, taking a bight our of his pizza.

"Eh, I wanted to go back to the school," Aura said. "Heather and I were going to watch a movie in my dorm."

"Hey, Riku, then you and I can play the new fighting game I got earlier today!" Juan said.

"Sure, I guess," Riku said. "Sounds like fun."

"Good, 'cause even if you didn't want to play it, I would make you play it with me, dude," Juan said, looking at his silver haired friend.

"And, Riku.." Aura said. "Cedric is really, really mad about the other day, so I won't be able to hang around you in school for a day, two tops. If he was to see me with you, who knows what he'll do to you."

"He'll beat him into a pulp!" Heather said with a smile.

"Is THAT supposed to make me feel better?" Riku asked. "Well, I think Cedric needs to chill out."

"Singing is his life," Aura said with a frown. "I don't think he will ever chill out." They all ate the rest of their food, after Heather changed the subject.

**BACK AT THE SCHOOL**

"Come on! You said you'd play the game with me!" Juan said.

"Just gimme a sec!" Riku said. "I'm checking me email." Juan plopped himself onto the floor and turned on his PS2.

_**Riku,**_

_**You? Private school? What the-? Your parents didn't even ask you if you wanted to go! That's is just wrong! Sora was right; how are we going to hang out and all that stuff? Hmm...nope. I got nothing. Oh, Sora is at my house right now and he wants to write to you as well. Later;**_

_**Kairi**_

_**I MISS YOU, RIKU! I WANT YOU TO COME HOME! Okay, yeah, that's what I have to say. Oh, I also want to know about these new friends of yours and about you enemy! How you can have an enemy in a school for musicians I will never know. Bye!**_

_**Sora**_

Riku closed his laptop and smiled a little. Juan grabbed Riku's ankle and pulled him off of his bed.

"Ow!" Riku said when he hit the ground. He looked down and saw Juan holding onto his leg.

"Play now!" Juan shouted.

"God, you're like a kid at Toys R' Us," Riku said. Riku and Juan sat down in front of the TV and started to play. Waiting for dinner hour to come a long.

**A/N: **Sorry that this took so long, but I've been away, visiting friends, and blah blah blah. I'll try to update faster next time! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: over protection?

_**A Seventeen Year Old Concerto **_

**A/N:** Here is a new update for ya! Sorry it took so long (cries in corner)! It seems like Cedric woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Riku starts to suspect something is wrong with Cedric, as well as trying his patience.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Over Protection?**_

It was time for dinner, so Juan stopped the game, turned off the PS2, and the two boys headed out of their dorm, only to be thrown against the wall. Two guys were holding them against the wall.

"H-Hi, Lee," Juan said. "You t-too, Kai." Riku looked at the two guys. The one that held him against the wall, Lee, had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a little taller than Riku. Kai had long, dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and his eyes were a light green.

"We got 'em, Cedric," Lee said. Cedric walked up to Riku and Juan as Kai and Lee moved to the side.

"Hey, Cedric," Juan said. "Nice day isn't it? Well, we were heading out for dinner. Heh, nice chatting with you, but look at the time. We better get going." Juan was about to run away, but Lee grabbed his shoulders and sat him on the floor.

"I heard from my friends here that you hung out with my sister at the mall," Cedric said.

"And how do they know that we were there?" Riku asked.

"Kai here works at American Eagle and Lee works at the game store," Cedric said. "Lee told me that you two headed over to American Eagle right after you purchased a game."

"You mean after Juan purchased a game," Riku said.

"Shut up and let me finish," Cedric said. Riku and Juan looked up at Cedric.

"Anyway, I don't know what possessed you to hang out with my sister and Heather, but it all comes down to me getting mad at both of you. I don't know why, but you keep coming up in her life and if you show up in her life, you are popping up in mine. I want that to stop."

"You can't tell me what to do," Riku snapped. "She can hang out with whomever she wants, Cedric. If you really cared about her, you would let her gain more friends." Cedric smacked Riku across the face.

"Never tell me that I don't care about my sister!" Cedric shouted. "Well, I'm glad we had this little chat, but we must be going." Cedric, Kai, and Lee walked away from the two boys, still sitting on the floor. Riku rubbed his cheek and got up.

"You okay?" Juan asked Riku. Riku nodded.

"I'm okay. I don't know who he thinks he is, but I don't like it." Riku and Juan walked down the hallway. Riku's cheek was a little red, but it didn't hurt.

"I know who he is; he is Cedric, one of the meanest, uptight guys you will ever meet," Juan said. "Now, let's go get some dinner, Riku. I'm starving." Riku nodded and they both walked into the cafeteria. Once they got their dinner they tried to find a place to sit. Seeing that Cedric wasn't around they saw Aura and Heather sitting with one another. They seemed to have a lot of places to sit at their table, but Juan didn't want to chance Cedric's anger again. Riku and Juan then sat at the table behind Aura and Heather.

It was quiet at their table for a moment until Juan broke the silence.

"Do you wanna continue our video game when we get back to the dorm, Riku?" Riku was silent for a moment more until he spoke up.

"Sure...sounds good," Riku said.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't stand the way Cedric treats his sister. She's like a prisoner or something."

"Prisoner?"

"She can't get away from her brother no matter what she does! It's like he has those two guys stalk her every time she goes to the mall! I bet he has people looking over her at the movies, parks, and at the pool!"

"Riku, chill out..."

"How can I? I was okay with him getting mad at me for ruining their big night and all that, but now he is stalking his own sister."

"It may seem that way, but the rest of us call it being over protective."

"Who is 'everyone else' exactly?"

"Heather, me, and basically all of the people who think Cedric is a jerk. It's just him being over protective of his sister."

"I think he isn't watching over her. I think he is over protective of his title as best singer." Juan thought for a moment shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that is another possibility..." Juan then trailed off as he continued to ponder on that statement. Dinner came to a close and Juan and Riku went back to their dorm. Juan went to go change into his pajamas, so Riku took the chance to write back to Kairi and Sora. He thought that Sora would still be over at Kairi's house and sent the letter to Kairi.

_**Kairi and Sora,**_

_**Eh, the school has gone from pretty cool to okay. Well, the friends that I have made; there are three of them. The first person I met was Juan, me roommate. He is a little weird, hyper, and acts like a five-year-old, but he is a really nice guy. Second is Aura. She is a little soft-spoken and shy, but she too, is a nice person. She is a great singer, by the way. And last, but not least, is Heather. She is a little like Juan in a way. A little hyper. She is very pleasant and funny. My enemy right now is Aura's brother, Cedric. He is arrogant, egotistical, and 'over protective' of his sister. I say it that way because I think he is just looking over his title, not his sister. He and Aura are both singers and are very good, but I hate her brother. He has two of his friends working at the mall and they watch over Aura when she goes there. Over protection? More like stalking if you ask me.**_

_**Other than that, the school is okay. How are you guys, anyway? Well, please write back as soon as you can. **_

_**Riku**_

Riku closed his laptop and got out his pajamas and changed before Juan walked back into the room. He turned on the PS2 just as Juan walked in.

"Ready to play?" he asked.

"Yup!" Juan said with a smile.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Wake up, Riku!" Juan shouted. Riku sat up and stretched his arms.

"Juan, do you not understand the meaning of weekend? It means; sleep in and it is only nine. What could you possibly want at nine in the morning?"

"Okay, okay, check it; Cedric and his two friends have gone off for the day, leaving Aura and Heather here. They decided to go out again today and invited you and me to go Go-Karting with them today! You wanna go?"

"I guess. When are we leaving?"

"Noon."

"And you woke me up at nine!"

"I thought you would want to know!"

"You could have told me when I woke up at around ten or eleven!" Riku said as he got out of bed. "I guess I might as well shower and get dressed since I won't be able to go to sleep again. By the way, do you know if Cedric has anyone working at the Sports Emporium?"

"You are so paranoid."

"I am not," Riku said.

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm taking a shower," Riku said, taking his shirt off. He threw his shirt at Juan and it landed on his head. Juan took the shirt off of his head and waited for Riku to get out of the shower so he could take a shower as well.

**A/N: **And that is it for now. Aura, Heather, Riku, and Juan are going Go-Karting, but where did Cedric, Lee, and Kai go? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: GoKarts, Lazer Tag, Stalkers

_**A Seventeen Year Old Concerto **_

**A/N:** Sorry that this took so long to update! I am so, so, so, so, so , so , so sorry! School and whatnot has been keeping me a little busy, but I am back with a new chappie for you! I hope you like it!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Go-Karts, Lazer Tag, Stalkers, Oh My! **_

_**Riku,**_

_**Well, Cedric sounds like he needs to chill out. And the way you describe him really does make it sound like he cares more about his title rather than his sister. Aura seems like a really nice person, by the way. Well, Sora and I are going to hang out at the mall today and are really upset that you can't go, but the bright side is that it's almost Halloween and you get off of school for three days like we do! Like always, I host a party at my place, so we can see you again! I can't wait! Also, ask Aura, Juan, and Heather if they want to come. I really want to meet the new friends that you have made at your new school! Well, see you in two days!**_

_**Kairi**_

Riku smiled and wrote a small note back to his friend. Once he closed his laptop, he looked at the time and saw that he still had an hour before he and Juan had to go meet Aura and Heather at the Sports Emporium. He looked at his friend and roommate who was sitting on the floor playing a video game. He sat next to his friend on the floor and restarted the gaming system as well as plugging in the second hand control.

"Who sent you an e-mail this time? Sora or...uh...what's her name? Kairi, right?" Juan asked.

"It was Kairi this time. She was just telling me about what she and Sora are doing today as well as how much she wants to see me again. I'll be seeing her in two days anyway."

"Over the vacation?"

"Yup. She also wanted to know if you would be interested in coming with me so you can meet her and Sora. You're also invited to her Halloween party."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cool! I'd love to go! After all, a friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Juan smiled. Riku smiled as well and they got back to their video game.

Time flies when you're playing video games, and the guys were almost late at meeting the girls at the Sports Emporium. Aura and Heather were standing by the go-kart gates with soda's in their hands. Riku and Juan walked over to them and smiled.

"Sorry...Riku wanted to take his sweet time getting here," Juan said.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who I had to pry away from the Tv," Riku stated. "So, you were the one who made us late."

"Pfft."

"Don't 'pfft' me."

"Children, please, let's just get to the fun. The arguing can wait," Heather said with a smile. Aura nodded in agreement and threw her soda into the trash can. The two girls turned on their heels and ran into the go-karts. Heather leaping into the first cart and Aura in the second one. Riku leaped over the fencing that only came up to his waist. Juan followed, almost tripping over the fence. Riku leaped into the third car and Juan leaped into the fourth one. They thought it would be the four of them when three other guys walked into the area.

"Do you think we'll have to race them?"

"Let's beat 'em!" Heather said, pumping her fist into the air. "After all, with all of us against them, at least one of us will be able to stay in first, so why not?!"

"Okay," Aura said. "I guess it could be fun."

"That a' girl!" Heather said with a hug grin. "Okay, let's get ready to kick some butt, people! Riku, Juan, you ready?"

"We have been for the past ten minutes," Riku said, crossing his arms. Juan nodded in agreement with his silver haired friend. Juan then copied Riku and crossed his arms. Riku looked over at Juan and shook his head disapprovingly. "That's very annoying."

"Ha, that's why I do it," Juan laughed. Riku then rolled his eyes and placed his hands back on the steering wheel of his cart only to know that Juan would do the same. He did. Riku just rolled his eyes again and didn't face Juan at all.

"Ready, squirts?" asked the one with the short red hair.

"Ready? I was born ready!" Heather and Juan shouted at the same time, pumping their fists into the air, also with large grins on their faces. It wasn't long until the grins turned into frowns as they were beaten by the older guys. Of course, they were cheating. They rammed Riku into the wall, Aura stopped her car to help him, and they slammed Juan into Heather's car. Riku slapped Juan upside the head.

"'I was born ready' yeah right!" Riku said.

"Riku, are you okay?" asked Aura. Riku smiled at her and nodded. Juan rubbed the back side of his head and gave Riku an evil glare. They looked over at the older men and they just looked back doe a moment before leaving the area.

"Cheaters!" shouted Juan. The men looked back, rolled their eyes, and walked away from the younger teens. Riku looked at them again and looked over at Juan. "What is it, Riku?" Riku then looked over at Aura and Heather to see that they were talking to one another a little ways away and he looked back over at Juan.

"I know those three..."

"You do, Riku? Who are they?"

"I think their names are...ugh...they sit across from us..?"

"Where?"

"At lunch. They sit at Cedric's table. Oh! Kabuto, Shinsuke, and Sosuke, I think are their names."

"The Trumpet Trio was here?" asked Juan. "Those three are known as the Trumpet Trio because they are all brothers and they are always together as well as they all play the trumpet. They got here on a scholarship and then they will be at another university for next year. After this year, goodbye trio."

"Do you think that Cedric sent them to watch over Aura?"

"I don't know..." Riku and Juan looked back over at the men that had just left the area and saw them through the window into the main building. The men didn't face Riku and Juan, but they could feel their eyes staring hard at them.

"Hey, guys, do you wanna play Lazer Tag now?" asked Heather.

"Actually, I think we should go somewhere else...for uh...lunch..." Riku said.

"I am kinda hungry," Juan said. Heather walked over to Juan and smiled.

"I could go for something to eat right about now," she said. Aura thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, I guess we could. So, where do you wanna go?" she asked. Riku and Juan looked at one another.

"McDonald's," Juan said, glaring at Riku.

"Red Robin," Riku said. The two started to walk ahead of the girls, one saying "McDonald's" and the other countering with "Red Robin". Heather and Aura chuckled and followed after the two boys.

**A/N: **After some lunch, things get a little more hectic between Riku and Cedric. What happens to Juan? Where is Aura and is she okay? Until the next chapter that will come up sooner than this one took! _**Please Review!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Standing Up

_**A Seventeen Year Old Concerto **_

**A/N:** Sorry if this may have taken a little longer than you hoped, but I have finals coming up so I have to try and make time for studying and whatnot, but anyway...Cedric has gone insane and wants to make it clear to Riku that he is not allowed to see Aura after he shortly locks Aura in her dorm with Heather. What will happen?

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Finally Standing Up **_

Riku had his forehead pressed against the window as it started to pour outside. It had been raining ever since last night and continued to get harder and harder. Juan had left the room to get him and Riku some sodas. Juan told him that they would need a lot of sodas for the day because, since it was raining, he and Riku were going to hook up Juan's new Xbox 360 and play Gears of War or something else that was violent. Riku didn't feel like changing out of his long black pajama pants and white beater. He turned his head as Juan came back into the room, still in his green and white pajama pants and black beater. Riku looked at Juan with a raised brow.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"What?" Juan asked, his arms loaded with sodas.

"Your pants are green with big white dots...what the hell?" Riku said.

"My mommy made 'em so shut up," Juan said, placing the sodas on the floor. He walked over to the T.V. and quickly plugged in his XBox 360, popping Gears of War into the machine. Riku took a seat on the floor and grabbed the second hand controller.

"Are we gonna need all of this soda?" he asked Juan. Juan looked at the pile of tin cans and then back at hi friend. He nodded his head rapidly.

"No duh, Riku. For a full day of game play you need a lot of soda, believe me," he said. "You need to be fully stocked and ready to go for the ultimate gaming! You know that, Riku, seriously!" Riku rolled his eyes as the game started up. Juan went crazy, pushing the buttons rapidly and drinking his soda, finishing his a lot more quickly than Riku did his. Riku laughed at his friend. Juan laughed as well.

"What?" he asked.

"You are so hyped up on sugar you seem to be going insane," Riku laughed. Juan laughed again and countered by saying,

"Insanity is a good thing, my friend. A good thing." They continued to laugh at one another as they played the game. After a few moments they decided to get dressed and since they had no classes that day they could wear normal clothes. They would have had classes if the principals wife was able to contain her water from breaking, but couldn't and got them the day off from classes. After showering, of course, they changed into their weekend clothes. Juan changed into his converse, army print, long pants, and his black t-shirt. Riku slipped on his normal shoes, long baggy jeans, and a blue short sleeve muscle shirt. Of course, after changing, they sat back down on the floor and continued to play their game.

**IN AURA'S DORM**

Aura sat on her bed in her long pink robe, her hair sopping wet as her brother stood before her already dressed and annoyed. He burst into her room right after she got out of the shower and demanded her to take a seat since he wanted to speak to her. He looked down at his sister and grabbed her shoulder's gripping them very tightly. Aura flinched and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I cannot believe you, Aura!" Cedric shouted at his sister. "I cannot believe you would miss our practice to go to the Sports Emporium with that lame pianist. Sometimes you really disappoint me, Auriana." Aura look up at her brother with sad eyes and knew that he was as mad as he could get since he used her actual name rather than her nickname. "For a smart girl you are very stupid."

"I am not stupid, Cedric. I just wanted to go out with my friends for a little while and not have to deal with the pressure of having to practice," she said. "I just want to have fun rather than fame. I know that fame is number one on your list, but can't you think about what I want sometimes?"

"I'm thinking about what _we _want, Auriana," he said. "_We _want this. Don't you want people chanting your name as you finish your last song on your world wide album and be able to live a life of luxury and relaxation? I know that deep down that sounds good to you, but right now all you can think of is Juan, Heather, and Riku. Sorry to say, but I don't like two of your three friends. The boys in other words. Get rid of them."

"Cedric, I am not going to-"

"Did I hesitate, Auriana?" he asked her. "Did I? No, I didn't. Did it sound like a request? No. It was a demand and you have to listen to your older brother now. Go be a good girl and do what I say." Cedric walked over to her door and was about to open it when he heard his sisters soft voice say,

"N-No...no, I will not do what you say." Cedric turned to face his sister. "You heard me, Cedric." She stood from her mattress and faced her brother with strong eyes. "I will not let you boss me or my friends around again, Cedric. I have put up with it ever since we were little and I am tired of it! I have been able to keep these feelings in for a long time, but I am sick and tired of mom, dad, and you forcing all of this down my throat! Singing used to be a hobby and now it overruns my life thanks to you people! I want to go to this school to improve my singing rather than get you a spot on the red carpet you inconsiderate, egotistical asshole!"

Cedric stared at his angered sister with narrowed eyes. He walked up to her and looked down at his little sister. "Well, I never thought of it that way..." With that he slapped his sister with a backhand and she fell back onto her bed. He leaned over her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "The only way to get you focused it to get rid of the sidetracks. I'm gonna go have a little chat with Riku and Juan right now and make sure that they leave you alone. I have a lot of people who would be happy to help me get rid of them, watch over them, make sure they don't come near you and our way to fame. Sorry that this isn't your dream, but you will make me, mom, and dad happy by doing what we have started." He looked over on her desk and grabbed his sisters cell phone. He looked over at his sister as he placed her phone in his pocket. "You won't be needing this to contact them..." He walked over to his sister's door and used a key to lock his sisters door from the outside. She ran over to the door and tried to open it.

"Cedric, open this door right now!"

"I don't think so little sis," he said. "It is amazing that you can find a master key in Mr. Lionhearts desk." He placed the key in his pocket and walked away from his sisters dorm room.

Aura continued to hit the door until she finally gave up. She knew that she had to do something and ran over to her laptop. She quickly checked her IM and saw that Heather was online. She was quick to type to her friend;

_Heather, we have a situation!_

_**Aura, what's wrong?**_

_Cedric is on his way to Riku and Juan's dorm to 'get rid of them'! You have to reach them!_

_**Can't you?!**_

_Cedric locked my door!_

_**I'll come let you out right now!**_

_No, go get Riku and Juan to the school building across the street and talk to a teacher. Get someone to help you guys there. I'll find way out of my dorm._

_**I'm on it!**_

Heather and Aura signed off and Aura ran over to her closet and was quick to slip on her low-rise bell bottom jeans, brown belt, and a plain, short sleeve brown, swoop neck t-shirt that fit her body nicely. and slipped on her pink converse. She also put on her silver chain necklace with a angel wing pendent on it. She decided to let her hair dry naturally which means it would turn out curly, but that was fine with her. She walked back over to her door and tried to kick it down like she used to see people do in movies. It didn't work. She looked at her clock and saw that it was almost four. She then looked out of the window and saw that it had stopped raining and it was only a little wet outside since the sun dried most of everything. She walked over to her window and opened it. Knowing that she was on the fourth floor was not a good thing, but that would be the only way out of the room. Thinking she would break her neck, she walked back over to the door and tried to pound on it again, hoping someone would hear her.

**IN RIKU AND JUAN'S DORM**

Heather sat on Riku's bed panting as the two boys looked at her with questioning looks. She then took a deep breath and looked up at them. "Care to explain why you interrupted our video game and soda day?" Juan asked. Heather stood up and started to explain as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, Aura talked to me on IM and she is locked in her dorm because Cedric put her there. Now I bet he is on his way here after he gets the Trumpet Trio since I am here before him."

"And why is he coming over here?" Riku asked. "We left him alone."

"He wants you to leave Aura alone, I think," Heather said. "She said he was coming here to get rid of you two since he blames your guys for her missing her practice the other day. She said for us to head to the school building and get a teacher to help us. If we don't we may not get the last word with Cedric, Shinsuke, Kabuto, and Sosuke."

"Are you sure of this?" Juan asked.

"I am!" said the auburn haired girl. "Aura said so and we have to get going." Riku nodded and he walked over to the dorm's door. Heather and Juan followed him out and closed the door behind them. As they started to walk towards the elevator to go to the first floor they heard people violently hit a door. They turned to see the four older teens at their dorm room.

"There they are!" shouted Cedric. "Get 'em!" He and his three other friends started to run down the long hallway after Riku, Juan, and Heather. The three younger teens started to run as well and made it to the elevator. Sosuke and Shinsuke got ahead of the other two and were pushing other people aside as Juan frantically pushed the down button. When the doors to the elevator opened Riku pushed Heather and Juan in and quickly jumped in himself. Heather pressed the button for the first floor and the doors started to close just in time. They knew that Cedric and his friends would get in the second elevator and follow them into the lobby-like area of the dorm building.

Once the doors opened the three teens ran into the lobby and leapt behind the wooden doors leading to the cafeteria. They heard the elevator open and the older teens walk out as well as start to look for Riku and his friends. "Oh man, what do we do now?" Riku asked.

"I don't know..." Heather said, trying to think. Juan tapped on Heather's shoulder.

"I get them to chase after me and you and Riku make a break for the school building," Juan said.

"Are you sure that is a great idea?" asked his silver haired friend. "Are you sure that they won't tear you into tiny pieces and feed you to the wolves?" Juan shook his head.

"I am not sure of that, but you guys have to get a teacher on this and quickly," he said. "Okay?" Heather and Riku nodded as Juan watched Cedric and the other's waiting for the right time. Juan, with no warning, ran out of his hiding and right past Sosuke, Shinsuke, Cedric, and Kabuto. The four started to chase after him as he ran down the first corridor. Cedric turned after hearing something fall and turned to see Heather and Riku running over to the two large doors after knocking a flower pot over. Knowing his friends would take care of Juan, he ran after the other two. Heather and Riku ran across the street and were very quick to get away from Cedric and the upcoming cars. They were running down the pathway into the school when Heather screamed. Riku turned to see Cedric with one arm around Heather's neck and the other holding her arm.

"Well, I didn't know until just now that Heather was in with you two as well," he said. "That makes me wanna heave."

"Let her go, Cedric. You are out to get me and Juan, not her," Riku said in Heather's defense.

"Look, Riku," said Cedric, "what you have to understand is that I get rid of everyone that stands in my way. Heather has now stepped in my way by starting to hang with you and that idiot!"

"I said to let her go, Cedric!" Riku shouted.

"Come and get her," demanded the older teen. The silver haired teen ran towards Cedric, but was stopped when he saw Aura standing on the other side of the street. Cedric turned and saw his sister and was dumbfounded. "How the hell did you get out of your dorm?! Oh well, your little friends here are toast after I take care of them, Auriana!"

Without answering Aura started to run across the street. Riku looked to the right of the street and saw a speeding car coming down her way. He started to run over to the sidewalk and shouted; "Aura, the car! Look out!" She turned her head and saw the car, running faster. Riku's eyes grew wide when Aura fell to the ground. The car stopped and a man climbed out of the car, kneeling down to Aura. Riku ran over as well and saw that her arm had large cuts, scratches, and was bleeding. She also had a few smaller cuts and scratches on her cheeks and on her other arm. The man looked up at Riku.

"She is knocked out," he said. "I didn't see her on the road...she just popped up out of nowhere..." Riku bent down at touched her arm and could feel her bone move a little.

"Her arm is broken..." he said. Cedric pushed Riku out of the way and to the floor. Cedric looked down at his sister and then heard two teachers run out of the school. He and Riku turned to see Mr. Lionheart and Aerith run out of the school. Aerith placed her hands over her mouth and nose when she saw Aura in the distance.

"I'm calling the hospital," she said, taking out her phone. She dialed the number quickly as the others ran over to Aura's side.

**A/N: **See? That was a quicker update. Anyway, Aura is now hurt and is rushed to the hospital to be checked for anymore injuries. What happened to Juan, what will happen to Aura, and what does Cedric, Heather, and Riku have to tell the teachers when they ask for information? _**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Consequences Of Actions

_**A Seventeen Year Old Concerto **_

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter of the oh-so exciting story _A Seventeen Year Old Concerto_!!! Thank you to those who have reviewed and I love all of you! Anyway, Aura is rushed to the hospital and the others go with to make sure she is okay, but now Cedric, Heather, and Riku have to explain what happened. What will Leon and Aerith do once they learn of all the fighting and family feud?

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Consequences Of Actions **_

Leon and Aerith looked down at their knocked out student and then turned to Cedric and Riku who returned their eyes to meet their teachers. "What happened out here?" Leon asked.

"I'm sorry..." said the man. "I didn't see her."

"We know that," Leon said. "I was asking my two students what happened before Aura got hit." Cedric and Riku looked at one another, their stares cold and angry. Leon turned his attention to Aerith who just got off of the phone with the hospital.

"They are sending an ambulance over right now," she said. Leon nodded and then looked back down at Aura, placing his hand on her forehead.

"Don't worry, we're getting you help." Riku, Cedric, Heather, Leon, Aerith, and the man all looked down at Aura. Leon placed his hand over her mouth and nose and nodded. He was making sure she was breathing and she was, but very lightly. That worried him a little, but not so much as he was worried about her broken arm and cuts. They heard the doors slam open from the dorm building All of them turned to see Juan run out of the dorm building, holding his arm. Riku quickly got up and ran over to Juan who was making his way over to the large group.

"Are you okay, Juan? Did they get ya?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," he said. "They just slammed me into the wall and my arm went numb, but I'm fine." Riku nodded as Juan's eyes grew after looking at Aura's body laying on the road. He ran over to the others.

"Who slammed you into the wall, Juan?" asked Aerith. Juan looked up at his teacher.

"Shinsuke, Sosuke, and Kabuto," he said. Aerith looked down at Cedric who could not keep his eyes off of his injured sister. She looked back up at Juan. He knew what she was going to say and quickly answered. "They wanted to hurt Riku and me because Cedric told them to do it!" Aerith and Leon both looked over at Cedric who gave Juan a glare that shouted _I am going to kill you_.

"Really?" Areith asked. Right when she was going to say something to Leon the ambulance came to stop right by them. Two men came out of the ambulance and the first man looked down at Aura.

"Hit by a car you said?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leon said. "Just get her fixed up now." They nodded and got her into the back of ambulance, Riku and Cedric quick to follow. The men stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but you guys cannot come along. Boy, get in," he said to Riku and Cedric, but then told Juan to get into the ambulance. Juan did what he was told and got into the ambulance with Aura. Aura was placed on a stretcher and one of the men checked to see if she was still breathing normally. They were about to close the doors, but Riku stopped the man.

"Please, let me come with you," he said. "Aura and Juan are two of my best friends and I want to know if they will be okay." The man sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot come along. I can tell you that they will be fine. If you can get a ride to the hospital then you can come a see them." He closed the doors and the ambulance took off. Riku looked over at Leon and walked over to his teacher.

"Could you please get us to the hospital? Heather and I?" he asked. Leon nodded as he reached into his pocket, handing Riku the keys.

"My car is the first one in the back lot around the school building. Get in and wait for me. Areith and I need to speak to Cedric alone for a moment." Riku nodded and he and Heather ran for the teachers parking lot. Areith and Leon turned to Cedric who just shot glares at them. "Well, Cedric, you sent your friends on Juan? You were going to hurt Riku? You locked your sister in her dorm room? For what purpose?"

Cedric didn't answer.

"Cedric, this time there is no way to get out of the consequence. Tell us now."

Cedric was silent for another second before he spoke. "He was in the way of her focus..."

"Really now?" asked Aerith, her hands on her hips. Cedric nodded a little and just stared at his two teachers. Leon looked at Cedric and then looked over at Aerith. Cedric looked away from them. "Leon, go take Riku and Heather to the hospital while I take Cedric to the main office, call his parents, and then we'll see what the school board has to say about this." Leon nodded and ran over to his car to see Riku and Heather in the back seats. He got into the drivers seat and started to car, driving down to the hospital. He hadn't even parked the car fully when Riku and Heather leaped out of the car and started to run over to the hospital entrance. Heather followed after Riku as he talked to a nurse. Luckily, she was quick to reply and pointed them to a room down the hallway at the very end before the corner. Heather got ahead of Riku and burst into the room. Two of the doctors turned and held Riku and Heather back.

"Aura! Are you okay?!" Heather shouted. Riku and Heather saw Aura's head turn and face them, her eyes half opened. She smiled as best as she could which gave Riku and Heather a second of feeling relaxed, but they still wanted to go over and see her. The two men pushed them out of the room and used their bodies to keep the door closed as the other doctor worked on casting Aura's arm and then nurse wrapping and cleaning the cuts on her body. Heather and Riku huffed as they stood outside the door.

"Hey guys..."

They turned and saw Juan behind them, his arm wrapped and in a sling. Riku and Heather smiled as they both gave him a light hug as to not touch his arm. He smiled at them as his two friends let go of him.

"Heh, with your arm like that you won't be able to play video games for a few days or maybe even a week," Riku said.

"Don't remind me..." Juan said with a sigh. Riku smirked at his friend and then they both turned to Heather.

"Sorry to hear that Juan," she said with a smile. Juan rolled his eyes and put his free hand in his pocket. After a moment of silence, Juan spoke again, "Can we eat? I'm hungry..." Riku and Heather nodded, thinking that eating would take their minds off of wanting to get into Aura's room and see if she is okay. They followed Juan to the cafeteria on the second floor and sat down at one of the small booths in the back after getting what they wanted to eat.

"I hope Cedric gets tossed out of the school," Juan said.

"Juan..." Riku said, looking up at his friend.

"What? I bet you do too," his friend shot back. "He locked Aura in her room, he send his fast, buff, scary friends after me, he tried to get your ass beaten in, and then, because of that, Aura got hit by a car like a deer!"

"I know, but-"

"No buts about it, Riku. Juan is right. Cedric should be tossed from the school and sent out to go get some help because he has got to be mental." Riku rolled his eyes, doubting Cedric was mental, but was also confused on what he really wanted - Cedric to get help, get kicked out of school, or anything else that could possibly be done.

"I guess we will find out after Areith talks to the school board." They turned to see their teacher standing next to Juan and then sat down next to his injured student. He gave Juan a pat on the shoulder and then looked at Riku and Heather. "He might get suspended, but I am not sure depending on how the board takes this. There is a possibility that he could get kicked out of the school."

"I want him to get kicked out," Heather said again.

"Now, now, Heather. We need to wait and hear what the board has to say," Leon said. Heather sat back with her arms crossed, but nodded anyway. Leon nodded back as Riku, Heather, and Juan finished eating. They got up and walked back down the stairs to the first floor. They made their way back to Aura's room to see the nurse walk out. She smiled at the group and opened the door again to let them in.

Heather, of course, ran in. Riku and Juan followed in as well as Leon following the two boys close behind. They smiled as they saw Heather hug her friend tightly, Aura's arm in a pink cast, a bandage on her cheek and other bandages on her other arm. Aura giggled.

"Nice to see you too, Heather," she said. She looked over at Juan, Riku, and her teacher smiling again. Riku and Juan ran over, pulled Heather off of her and took their turn to give her a hug. She smiled again as she received more hugs. "Thanks for coming guys."

"I was coming anyway since they stuffed me in the ambulance too," Juan said.

"Heh, I see."

"Riku and I hitched a ride with Mr. Leon," Heather said with a smile, pointing over to their teacher.

"Good to see you are well, Aura," he said.

"What about my brother?" she asked in a worried voice. "Is he okay?" Leon frowned.

"Areith is taking him to the school board office to explain what happened and your brother could be suspended or expelled – depending on how the board looks at everything." She frowned again. Riku, Juan, and Heather all looked at each other, not sure of what to say since they wanted him kicked out and didn't want Aura to know.

"Oh..I see..." she said slowly. The others frowned seeing Aura go from happy to sad.

They all stayed with Aura in the hospital which was about another two hours before they let her leave. Riku, Heather, and Juan all sat in the back while Aura sat in the front next to Leon as he drove them back to the school. Aura didn't say a word on the ride home since all she could think about was her brother and what might befall him when they return to the school.

_A/N:: _Aura is fine as well as the others., but now Aura – even after what happened – is worried about her brothers welfare. What does Aura really want – her brother to stay in school and risk the chance of him going crazy again or will she put him away?


End file.
